2 conundrum
by chibi raven-san
Summary: Haibara has news on the Apotoxin that will change Conan life. Poor summary I know but do not want to ruin story line. Sorry for slow beginning but will pick up promise!
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fanfiction! I obviously do not own detective Conan so do not pursuit me lawyers! Please review so I can know what you would like to read in the future chapters.

Italic for thoughts

-Conan POV-

~Rings~

"Moshi, moshi"

"Kudo-kun, I need you to come over to professor's house. It's about the Apotoxin." Haibara alerts me.

_Is the antidote finally finished? _

"I'm heading over there right now! Bye!"As I hang up Ran pokes her head out of the kitchen and asks

"Who were you talking to Conan? "

"Professor just told me he finished creating a new video game and wants me to try it out. Can I go, please Ran-neechan?"

"Mou, Conan-kun I am almost finish with dinner. You would have to stay over and eat over there because it's already getting dark outside" chide Ran.

"Professor would let me stay and I can go to school with Haibara-san! PLEASE Ran-neechan? "I whined loudly.

"Ok, but make sure you eat over there."

"Thank you, Ran-neechan! "I yell. Quickly grabbing the bag I have prepared for when I have to stay for Haibara's examinations. I jump on my skateboard leaving the detective agency looking foward to the news on the Apotoxin.

When I arrive at the door I rang the doorbell.

"Oh, Shinichi -kun" Agasa states.

"Hello Agasa. Where is Haibara -san? I said while lookong around the house, slowly heading towards the basement.

"I am right here Kudo-kun." I jump and whirl around to see a bemused Haibara.

"Oi, make some noise Haibara! "

"Kudo- kun, I have come to a realization on the Apotoxin. The Apotoxin is still within our bodies, a reason why all my past antidotes were only temporary. This was proven in last month transformation. However, you will never be able to return to your adult body without a "sideffect" per say. Taking a permanent antidote would most likely leave you useless. Transforming and maintaining in your adult form takes quite a bit of energy. Reason why all my previous temporary antidotes worked was because they were temporary. A permanent cure would literally use all the energy your body maded and stored to keep you in your adult form. This would render you in a coma induced state for the remaining days of your life."Haibara grimly states.

_No! This wasn't suppose to happen!_

"What! ..b-but isn't there something that could be done? Please do not tell me there isn't Haibara! I promise Ran that Shinichi would return to her!"I shout while firmly shaking Haibara. She looks me in the eyes with a cool calm gaze and a smirk appears across her face.

"There is one other option I suppose to make sure Ran gets her Shinichi ..."

"Wait, what is it?" Hope flitters across my face. Haibara slowly pries my hands off her shoulder and replys

"You can never be Shinichi-"

"but didn't you say Ran can be with Shinichi? "

_What is she getting at?_

"For interrupting me I won't say but knowing you I can guess you would chose the second option."

"Haibara wha-"

"You will find out in about a month's time depending on how cooperation you are. We need you to be physically ready for the antidote I'm currently working on to work. If you ever want to see Shinichi and Ran togeter then I expect you to follow my orders this month okay."Haibara then turns around and walks away leaving me to wonder about the enigma of her words. Haibara turns her head eyes with a spark of interest and the smirk on full blast across her face she announce, "Training starts tommorow after school. I can't wait."leaving me to shudder and wonder what Haibara will have me do tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your comments! On to Conan torture ;)

Hmmm do I restate that I do not own anything of detective conan every chapter? Well I do not own the characters nor detective Conan story!

The next day after school~

"Conan -kun, let's go investigative the new icecream shop they open down the street! "Ayumi yells, locking her arms around Conan which causes Conan to gain two hostile stares to burn behind his head.

"Sorry Ayumi-chan but Edogawa-san and I have chores to do today." Haibara says calmly walking towards Conan and Ayumi.

"Oh, okay then we the detective boys will go investigate and try all the icecream flavors to find the best icecream flavor so you and Conan can try!"

"Yeah! I will eat the icecream for you!"

" Thanks Genta, bye guys!" Conan yells, waving goodbye to the detective boys.

"Bye!" yelled Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta waving back.

"So Haibara" Conan turns to face Haibara "will you clarify yesterday's conversation to me and about my 'other' option?"question Conan .

"No."

"Oi Haibara, don't tell me your still mad about me interrupting you yesterday."

"No, but you continuously bugging me 32 times during school that even I get into trouble by the teacher made me rethink if I even want you to know or even offer you another option because I certainly do not want to explain the science about the pill you may take in a months time and waste my time making sure you are even physically fit to take the pill. Also I am still very much irritated by having to clean the classroom by **myself **while you didn't even get punish for causing the disturbances during class."

"I'm sorry Haibara for getting you in trouble and annoying the heck out of you during school."

"Nope not enough for me to forgive you."

"Ok, then what if I buy you the newest edition handbag I saw you eyeing in a magazine? "

"Still not enough for me to offer back your other option "

"What is it Haibara that you want me to say "I Shinichi also known as Conan will follow whatever Haibara says? " Conan replies sarcasticly "Or I promise not to bug you about the antidote for a month?"

'Yes, I Shinichi also known as Conan will follow whatever Haibara says.' repeated professor,'s Agasa recorder pen held by none other than Haibara Ai.

"I'm so glad that it was much easier to get you to say that. Your verbal agreement is what I will hold you accountable by when you decide to not follow my orders. This statement will hold in court by the way."

_Oi, oi Haibara _thought Conan sweat- dropping.

"Now that you have verbally agree to follow my orders let's start your training."

Haibara turns away from Conan ,who is still speechless on how he got stuck in a verbal contract, and she begins to dig through the bag she brought with her.

"Now here" Haibara throws a t-shirt to Conan "put this on"

"Don't look so surprise your very predictable when it comes to the Apotoxin or are you surprise about the t- shirt? I got this from your bag early in the morning"

Conan changes his expression to an irritable scowl begrudgingly changing his shirt to the t-shirt Haibara gave him.

"Here, tie this around your waist"

"What is this? A rope?"

"Brilliant deduction Mr. Detective, I thought it was a rubber ball" Haibara replied sarcastically.

"Why do I need to tie a rope around my waist Haibara?"

"It will help with your physical preparation." Haibara then pulls out a clipboard and looks at Conan with a glint in her eyes of a scientist looking foward to expiriment on a poor lab rat, which Conan practically is.

"Now tie it" Haibara commands.

"Okay, okay...there happy?"

"Not yet, now stick out your hand so I can take your pulse."

Conan reluctantly gives Haibara his hand. Haibara writes some number down and then turns to look Conan.

"I need you to do 15 laps around the park in one hour and if you do not finish within the one hour you will have to do an additional 3 laps around the park."

"Wait, then what about the rope?" Conan asks.

"Oh you will be dragging me on top of your skateboard during the laps."

Conan looks down to see the skateboard for the first time since he and Haibara entred the park. Haibara walks to it and began to stand on top of it while grabbing hold of the ends of the rope.

"Your time starts now." Haibara states clicking the stopwatch around her neck.

"Wait ,Haibara each lap is like a mile and that only gives me 4 minutes to run each lap which is impossible and -"

"You're wasting your time. Didn't you say you follow my orders and now you only have 59 minutes unless you want to do 3 extra laps."

Conan starts to run dragging Haibara along the track.

"Evil yawn eyes girl" Conan mutters running along the track turning his head to see Haibara smirking at his misfortune.

18 laps later~

"Arg!"Conan drops to his knees then falls down on to the nice soft grass that welcomes him to knock out.

_Stupid time limit... 3 extra laps with a 5 minutes for each one or I have to do 5 more laps if I didn't finish in time...curse that Haibara _thought Conan.

_**Splash! **_Ice cold water now drench the shock Conan who looks for the culprit only to groan to learn it was Haibara. Haibara looks at Conan with a face full of amusement and says, " It's not good to lay down after you finished running or else your body will cramp up."

"Do you think I don't know that? I played soccer for years it's just that my legs gave out once I stopped" Conan snaps back in a hoarse voice.

Haibara grabs Conan wrist taking the pulse, her face turning into one of disapproval and walks away.

"Hey, come back Haibara! " Conan shouts "I can't get up! Haibara! Oi, Haibara! "

"Calm down I brought you something but seeing how you are unable to even sit up I suppose I can pour it in your mouth."

Sweet cold water filled Conan's mouth rejuvenating him with the power to speak again. "T-thanks Haibara -san"

"Of course Edogawa - san. I wouldn't want my test subject to pass out on me now would I. Here let me pull you up "

Pulling Conan to a sitting position, Conan attempts to grab hold of the water succeeding with shaking hands and finish the water. He then grabs hold of the Gatorade Haibara hands him and continue to drink.

"Now I recommend you to clean up at professor' s house unless you want to explain to Ran why a third grader is working out everyday after school. Tommorow go to the professor house and you will work on your upper body strength because a side effect from taking all those temporary antidotes before is your body's muscle is extremely underdeveloped except your leg muscle which aren't as underdeveloped compared to the rest of your body mainly because you are always kick something round."

"Hai" Conan replies getting up with help from Haibara. Together they both walk towards the professor's house.

"I'm back Ran- neechan" Conan says in a tired voice.

"Oh, Conan -kun good to see you back I missed you this morning"Ran replied. Conan quickly looking down to hide the small blush that appeared across his face.

"I'm going to go lay down."

"Oh Conan are you feeling unwell?" Ran asks quickly rushing across the room, slowly placing her hand across his forehead to find his hair to be wet and face to be flushed.

"No, just tired Ran -neechan. I played soccer after school today" Conan replies forcing his flush to disappears which was caused by Ran' s closeness to his face.

"Alright but don't be like Shinichi and play soccer till you can't move your legs. It's not a pleasant experience I want you to have."

_Ohh how right you are Ran because I never want to experience that again but knowing Haibara tommorow I won't be able to move my arms! _Conan thought.

"Okay Ran neechan I won't!"Conan childishly yells walking to the couch and passing out before his head it the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Do not own detective Conan. Will pick up pace next chapter! Reviews are apprenticed!

21 days later…

Two teenage girls chatter while walking up the stairs to the detective agency. Ran opens the door "Conan- kun, I'm home!" she yells interrupting Sonoko's speech on the latest fashion trends. Ran turns to see Conan hurriedly grab a bag off the couch saying, "Okay Ran- neechan, I'm heading off to Professor's house. Bye!" and rushes off, passing Ran at great speed. Ran turns her head away from the disappearing image of Conan leaving and faces the agency with a sigh. Ran was now accustom to Conan's habit of going to Agasa's after school, yet she misses his presence coming home. Ran moves her gaze upward only to be startled by Sonoko's intense stare at where Conan's silhouette used to be.

"Sonoko… What are you looking at?" Ran asked her face full of concern.

Sonoko turn her gaze away and stares at Ran with a disbelief look.

"What happen to chibi Ran?" she question jabbing her thumb out the door. Ran looks at Sonoko startle by the question. Ran face turns to a thoughtful one then to confusion and replies

"I don't really understand what you mean?" Sonoko face change to a look that says 'are you serious?'

"Oh, come on Ran! Don't tell me noting has happen to chibi! Did you sign him up for karate or something?" Sonoko eyes reflected with curiosity and probably a new victim for gossip.

Ran startled by the statement replies," N-no, I haven't actually. Why did you ask Sonoko?"

"Are you serious? You haven't notice anything different with the brat?" Sonoko replied with a face full of incredulity.

"Well, every day for the past two and a half weeks Conan- kun been leaving to go play with his friends or hang out at Agasa's house so it has been lonely here but I think he's been leaving to go see Ai-chan." Ran winks to Sonoko.

Sonoko looks at Ran with a straight- face "Oh **that **girl huh, I thought for sure he was smitten with Ayumi –chan." Ran and Sonoko sit themselves in the living room till Sonoko remembers the previous topic.

"Hey, you change the topic! and didn't even answer my question on chibi!" Sonoko accused Ran

"What was it again?" Ran asks

"Did you sign him up for karate or something because he's much more learner and taller than the last time I saw him. I can only think that you sign him up for karate for his body to look like that."

"N-no I haven't signed him up for karate but I haven't notice that he was more fit than usual." Ran weakly replies thinking how disconnected she was to Conan that even Sonoko notice the physical changes Conan had.

"Well, I only saw a glimpse of it when chibi jumped down the stairs but I saw the muscles he had underneath his shirt and when his arm were constricted from grabbing his bag. Only reason why I notice anything at all is because I haven't seen him in forever and wanted to make fun of him by calling him chibi but now the name doesn't really suit him" Sonoko ponders "Can't believe chibi has a faint six pack" Sonoko mutters.

"WHAT!" Ran yells. Her outburst surprised Sonoko who jumped in response.

"Did I hear you correctly Sonoko? Did you just say that Conan- kun has a six pack!" Ran questions her voice full of disbelief.

"Y-yeah I did but I said faintly nothing to be worried about Ran so calmly sit down" Sonoko places her hands in front of Ran. Ran, realizing that she was towering over Sonoko, blushes. Embarrassed by her outburst she sits back down. Sonoko accepting Ran's sudden outburst as if it never happened continues to say "It surprises me Ran that you didn't know"

"W-well, I have been busy with the upcoming karate tournament the past three weeks and the days that I do come home I guess I felt guilty leaving Conan- kun alone all those times to say no to him going out to play with his friends every day even on weekends. And I notice Conan on the phone more talking to 'Agasa' but I believe he's talking to Ai-chan more than Professor Agasa."Ran admits.

"Well it makes me wonder what the brat **really** been doing to make his body like that because playing around the park wouldn't make him gain muscles or his friends wouldn't be so big or scrawny." Sonoko informs Ran thinking if she could figure out what's he been doing so she could get a hourglass shape.

'_What are you doing Conan-Kun?' _Ran thinks looking out the window knowing that when the young charge gets home she's going to have to pay more attention to him.

At Agasa's house

"And 20!" Conan says pulling his body up to the metal bar without breaking a sweat. He lets go of the bar, jumps down 5 feet, and lands on his feet without a sound. He grins at Haibara who currently marking something on her clipboard.

"Yes, yes great accomplishment to do 20 pulls ups…." Ai states continually scribbling on the clip board then stops, looks up to Conan and with a smirk on her face she says, "Well of course for you that is, who took a week to even reach the double digits on pull ups"

Conan retorts "Hey it's not as easy to do! and –"

"You're becoming lazy." Haibara interrupts.

"What do you mean that I am becoming lazy?! I have been following your ridiculous workout without complaint, which is harder than any training I ever seen by the way, coming home for the past two weeks with sores, aching legs, arms, and others parts of the body I would never imagine to hurt and keep Ran and others from noticing." Conan rants to Haibara who looks at him with an unsmiling face.

"You call my training ridiculous but I didn't see you complaining last week when you were able to chase and keep up with the murderer till the murderer got tired and you knock him out with your watch because your shoes were being repaired. Also 5 days ago when you were able to climb up the tree and hang on a limb and kick the window open startling the murderer who was about to attack the next victim. And don't forget my favorite 3 days ago when we went with the detective boys to camp and another murderer push you off a cliff but you just pull yourself back up seconds later." Haibara lists looking at Conan.

"Okay so maybe your training isn't ridiculous but how does that make me lazy?" Conan faces Haibara with a puzzled look.

"You're lazy in your acting Kudo-kun. The detective boys are already getting suspicious on how you no longer complain when ask to play and how you are super athletic during gym and any physical activity. The detective boys are complaining how you no longer get tired and yet they do. If the detective boys notice then I wouldn't be surprised if Ran has also notice this. Also you are surprising the police force on how fast you run. I believe that some of them wonder if you are even human with you constantly making slips."

"Ha-ha Haibara very funny and don't worry about Ran, Haibara. Ran has been busy with her upcoming karate tournament to notice anything about Conan." Conan reassures Haibara.

"Hmm…well you been slacking off and it's only a matter of time till she notices. You need to start wearing pants because your leg muscle is becoming more obvious but you can still wear a t-shirt because your arms only look lean. On to another topic you are excelling greatly on the physical test for the amount of time given. At this rate you should be able to take the **other** pill within the next week."

"I suppose you still won't tell me what the pill is about?" Conan pleads with his eyes.

Haibara looks at him with an amuse face, "Nope. I haven't even told Agasa because he's not very good at keeping secrets especially around you. But I have contacted your parents and your mother is delighted by the idea of this solution to your problem. She was sad at first when she heard about the side effects but was ecstatic when she listens to my explanation without interruptions. I believe she plans to be here for the experimentation by the way. Also I don't want to tell you because I enjoy seeing the great detective stumped on a mystery."

"Because there isn't enough information!" Conan shouts.

"Not my problem. Now let me take your measurements" Haibara brings out a measuring tape and begins to measure his arm.

Conan irritated on how both his parents already know yet he doesn't lets out a huff. Haibara says in a series of commands 'flex you arm, now your other arm, move your arm out of the way so I can measure your chest and now your waist' it was always the last two commands that always caused Conan to fight a blush from appearing on his face.

"Okay that's it and do the same drill you do every day and then I need you to be able to do a back flip, a splits,- and don't give me that look this is the last time you will be doing those drills and I need you to work on your flexibility" Haibara informs Conan then handing him a list of flexibility moves she wanted him to do by the end of the week. Conan grabs the list and heads off to do the drills as Haibara sits back and times him on his exercises.

Hours later

"I'm back!" Conan yells entering the detective agency.

"Be quiet brat can't you see that I'm listening to the horseracing results." Kogoro shouts at Conan.

"Sorry Uncle!" Conan yells again just to annoy Kogoro.

"Get out Brat!- Oh no I miss the results!" Kogoro groans out loud. Conan turns his attention to the dining table where Ran would usually leave his food till he returns. Eating the still warm food he notice Ran leave the restroom and enter the room. When Ran sees Conan she exclaims " Oh your back Conan kun!" and rushes to give him a welcome back hug startling Conan. '_Didn't I see her when I can home earlier this afternoon? The way she reacted is as if I haven't seen her for days.' _He thought. Ran squeezes him causing his face to flush despite his best attempts not to.

'_Hmm Sonoko was right._' Ran thought as she squeeze him_ 'Conan –kun __**is **__more harder so he is leaner and sturdier than before'_

Ran stops hugging him and sees Conan with his face flushed thinking that he is embarrassed by the physical gesture rebuffing her belief that they have become disconnected.

"Conan- kun, I'm sorry for not being here the whole time and neglecting you so starting tomorrow we are going to spend more time together and that's by going to the mall because it seems like you gotten taller" Ran says '_and I will be able to see if it was true that you have a six pack because it's not healthy to force your body to develop fast and so I can see if I need to put an immediate stop to this mysterious afterschool activity he's been doing.'_

"Okay Ran-neechan," Conan replied thinking '_I guess I have to tell Haibara this later and I need to get pants according to Haibara… wait why is Ran staring at me?' _"Ran-neechan , did I do something?" he asks.

"Ah, no Conan –kun just thinking. Goodnight."Ran replies and heads off to her room.

"Night Ran-neechan!" Conan say back to her and starts to wonder, as he finish his meal, what brought Ran to want to spend more time with Conan?

So what did you think? Sorry if this is mostly a filler chapter but I hate time jumps because they miss what was going on in other people's minds. Next chapter is again a little slow but will have a kid heist in it so any ideas are welcome! For sure chapter 5 will reveal what Haibara's pill does! Does anyone have any guesses?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update. On the day I was to post this my dog died and I forgot. But anyways thank you for your reviews. This chapter took forever to write. I kept on changing ideas. Do not own detective Conan

The next day-

Two teenage girls walk down the street with a group of 5 elementary kids in front of them consisting of 2 girls and 3 boys as they head off to school to start the day.

"Did you hear Ran? Did you hear? Katiou Kid is having another heist again!" Sonoko exclaim excitedly with a jump in her walk.

"Mou Sonoko, you shouldn't be looking forward to a theft. He is still a criminal" Ran replies back

"Ah, maybe this time Kid would take me along with the jewel!" Sonoko squeals ignoring Ran's advice and catching the attention of a certain shrunken detective and the detective boys.

"Kid has sent out a heist note?" Mitsuhiko asks

"Yeah he did. Now don't be listening to adults talk. Shoo" Sonoko responds and continue to talk to Ran about Kid.

The detective boys also excitedly began to chat about Katiou Kid among themselves without Conan because, as Conan over heard them say, "He will gets all the credit" and "let's shows Conan what we can do without him!" Conan turns his attention to Haibara.

"Well Edogawa-kun I am surprise you do not have the newspaper with you nor a serious expression on your face." Haibara tells Conan.

Conan turns to Haibara with a distasteful look. "Apparently the police have already solved it thanks to another detective. Also Kogoro wouldn't let me look at the newspaper because he wasn't able to hear the horse racing scores last night, because of his own yelling by the way, so he was trying to find the results in the newspaper and also he was still mad with me."

"Oh, what did you do to make him mad at you and who was this other detective? Was it your rival Hattori-kun?" Haibara asks.

"No. Actually it's this other detective that goes by the name Hakuba Saugura. I met him two other times on previous cases one with Hattori but I need to be careful around him. He's also pretty observant like Hattori being a detective and all." Conan said with a shrug. "Oh and I don't believe I did anything to get Kogoro mad at me anymore than usual. _'Not my fault he called me brat and he missed the results.'_

"I can guess you still would like to decode the message Kid left so you are in luck that I brought the newspaper with me today." Haibara reaches into her bag and pulls out today's newspaper.

"Awesome! Thanks Haibara I guess this will keep me occupied during school. By the way-" Conan looks at Haibara who only raised an eyebrow. "Ran wants to take me shopping today for new clothes. Apparently I've grown and I can buy the pants you ordered me to get so I won't be able to go to professors today."

"Hmm, okay then. You should be able to take a break because as I told you yesterday you are physically improving at a rapid rate. Just make sure to carry all those shopping bags around and I will consider that to be your exercise for today." Haibara informs Conan.

Conan noticing his school in the distance turns around. He waves goodbye to Ran and Sonoko and dashes with the detective boys to the school building.

Sonoko turns to Ran after watching the kids disappear into the school building. She asks, "So Ran can you help me chose a dress for the kid heist after school?"Accordingly to the newspapers or Hakuba Saguru the heist will take place at a company's party so of course Sonoko family has been invited to attend.

"Sorry Sonoko but I am suppose to go shopping with Conan- kun today after school"

"Let the brat shop for himself. He's old enough to buy clothes without any problems and we will only be a store away from him. ~_Please_ Ran this may be the dress that catches Kid's eye and fall in love with me!"

Unable to say no Ran agrees slightly disappointed on the possibility of not being able to confirm her suspicion.

After the shopping trip

"Sorry Conan- kun that I wasn't able to promise a day together" Ran looks down to Conan

"It's ok Ran-neechan, I was able to buy a couple of pants and t-shirts."Conan replies childishly earning a smile from Ran.

"I was surprise seeing you by t-shirts Conan- kun. Usually you like to wear polos, suits, sweaters, and such just like Shinichi. But I guess even you can find them uncomfortable huh?" Ran smiles to Conan.

Conan smiles back with an "Um!" thinking '_well I only had 3 t-shirts before and with Haibara intense training or what I consider hell those 3 t-shirts got destroyed leaving me with no other option but to wear my others shirts which are not at all meant for exercising. Also to stop Haibara nagging me that my sense of style will give my identity away as if I'm not reminded enough by Sonoko from picking on me on how bad my sense of fashion is and that I dress like an old man…..__Ahh now that I think about it, kid's heist will be this Saturday. I guess I will have to get Sonoko to bring me and Ran to the heist. Maybe this time I can give Kid a good chase…. Wait didn't Hakase Agasa say something about a new invention? I better go check it out now before it gets too late.'_

"Ran-neechan, I remember that Haibara and I have a presentation tomorrow for school. Can I go over to Agasa to practice?" Conan asks pleadingly with full puppy dog face.

Pursing her lips Ran agrees but surprising Conan she states that she will come with him to Agasa's house. Together they head over.

Agasa's house~~~~~

"Pst Shinichi why did Ran come with you today?" Whisper Agasa in Conan's ear, away from Ran's view of them.

"I don't know professor. Since yesterday she seem even more in big sister mode than ever. But can you still tell me the upgrades you made?" Conan replies.

"Okay, here. This is like a mini cd you can just slide into the side opening of your belt buckle and out comes another soccer ball! I couldn't fit it into your belt like the other one but this is more durable and last 5 minutes longer." Agasa informs.

"I can guess that the first victim you want to try it out on will be Kaito Kid this Saturday, Ne Edogawa-san?" Haibara walks out of the basement and towards the group. "Professor you might want to go return back to your guest because I thinks she is going to come and investigate why is it taking so long to get sugar. I can tell him what the gadget does since I was the one to help you."

"Aright Ai-chan" Professor says leaving to return back to Ran.

"Kudo-kun" Haibara stares straightly at Conan and continues to say, "This heist might be the last one you have with the thief so I suggest you have your fun this Saturday because the pill I will give you has a 90% chance of you dying."

"Why 90% Haibara?"

"Because I will be defining science with it."

"Okay then… Will you tell me anything else on the gadget?"

"Professor forgot to mention to you that the refills for the soccer ball are still experimental and may backfired but it's highly unlikely. Also with the new durability it has the power to break steel and go through rock without bursting for 2 minutes so you can still kick it again without air coming out. I bet Kid's going to be surprise this heist when he faces you this time. He's so going to underestimate your physical abilities so give him a good scare for me will you and a picture of that if possible."Haibara looks at Conan who has a smirk on his face with anticipation for Saturday."

"Sure thing Haibara but I can't carry a camera with me to take a picture."

"Well one can ask can't they? I'll see you at school tomorrow." Haibara then walks away.

"Goodbye to you too" Conan then returns to Ran and they both head of to the detective agency.

Saturday the day of the Heist~~~

Conan walks into the party fully in formal attire and grins at the dining hall_. 'Tonight will for sure be entertaining.'_

-Later that kid heist-

~ Kid's POV ~

_**Whoosh **_

'_Damn that was too close! If I wasn't so flexible then I would have been a goner by that evil hell ball! But really have I become slow? Or has lady luck just decided to take a break? Or has something happen to tantei- kun since last month heist? Usually by now I would be waiting for him on the roof because of his short legs, not still running away from him! Did someone fill him up with sugar or what? Mental note: __neve__r under any circumstances should tantei-kun be given an energy drink on a day of a heist if I value my life.'_

_**Whoosh CRASH**_. I turn my head to the noise only to see the soccer ball go through the concrete wall. I collect my poker face as quickly as I can as I hear the approaching pitter patter of feet running down the hall. Seeing a patch of brown hair I began to say, "Tsk, tsk tantei-kun. Don't be making messes you wouldn't be able to clean u-"

_**Crash!**_ A metal cleaning bucket bounces off the wall. No longer wanting to wait with tantei- kun I dash down five corridors and heads towards the roof knowing that if I wish to keep my freedom I better get the heck out of here. Turning my head back as I turn the corner I let out a sigh of relief. '_Finally, I think I lost him. Never thought in my life I would fear tantei-kun but seriously how many things could he find to kick? Two soccer balls, a bucket, a trash can, an officer's shoe, a serving tray (thankfully without food, wouldn't want to get my suit dirty), a metal picture frame, and a coconut. (Why they were serving coconuts to drink at the party anyway?)_ Shaking way my thoughts I open the door to the rooftop. I immediately reach to pop open my hang glider. '_Forget checking the jewel tonight I can do that later but first must get away'_ Just as I was about to press the button I heard a voice I so dreaded to hear.

"Hello Kid-san, you're late."

'_Oh why, oh why did lady luck choose to abandon me now?'_

Conan POV

"Hello Kid-san, you're late."I calmly said with a big smirk across my face

"What do you mean tantei kun? I was here before you were and I know you did not pass me up." Kid replied without a hint of his nervousness in his voice.

"I took a different route seeing that you finally decided to go to rooftop instead of using a disguise as an escape."I said coolly with a smirk that could rival Kid's. I looked at Kid and using all my will power not to crack up. Seeing the famous thief fluster trying to escape was too hilarious. I never had any intention of harming the thief only scaring him and deliver a message since Haibara said this may be the last time I see that said thief. I wanted so badly to see the thief without the smirk and all knowing eyes, to see that even he is human and of course to get back at him for all the previous heist. But remembering the sight of him panicking across the rooftop to not even noticing me from the other exit was just too funny. And so all my will power crumbled as I start to have hysterias at his expense.

Back to Kid's POV

"I took a different route seeing that you finally decided to go to rooftop instead of using a disguise as an escape." Tantei- kun replied. I saw a huge smirk on his face. _'this can't be good for me' _Seeing tantei -kun move his head down and take his piercing gaze off me I swiftly began to assemble my card gun since this heist they decided to put in metal detectors. Finish putting it together I quickly turn my attention back to tantei- kun only to see his head still down held by his hands and his shoulders shaking up and down , quietly making a muffled noise. Alarm by this sudden change I ask, "Tantei-kun?" Still no response. "Tantei-kun are you okay?" I ask wary not sure if it was a trap because he can be pretty cunning when he wants to be. I intense my stare and notice _'is that a tear?! Is he crying?'. _Startle by the sight I quickly approach him only to stop after the first step by the sound of '_Laughter?!'_

"_Ah HaHaHaha" _Seeing tantei- kun fall down from laughter froze me mid stance. '_Is he okay?'_

"Tantei- kun are you alright?" The laughter decreases in volume and he slowly composes himself.

"Sorry Kid. I didn't mean to scare you that badly and I tried in my defense not to laugh but-" chuckles "I never seen you **that** fluster." Tantei –kun replies nonchalant

I stare at him poker face in check. '_He was laughing at me?! And he was just playing around with me the whole time! What an evil little kid.'_

I pout "That's was mean Tantei-kun! I could have gotten seriously hurt if I couldn't dodge in time." He scoffs at that remark.

"I knew you would be able to dodge it and I didn't even set my shoes on high this time. Anyways I didn't want to capture you tonight. Just wanted to deliver a message." He retorts.

I raise an eyebrow at the last sentence. "If you weren't trying at all to capture me tonight so why were you so violent and determined anyway? This time you were able to keep up with me all the way to the end" tantei- kun gives a small smile at the last statement.

"I just wanted to get you alone without the police, and Hakuba. And me hitting you with varies objects was just to scare you as revenge for all the times before."

I listen to his response and can't believe that he was fooling around with me for revenge. I take a breath and ask "So…. what was the message you wanted to tell me?"

I watch tantei- kun's amuse smile vanish to a sad yearning one.

"I wanted to thank you for treating me as an equal even though many may see me as a brat that 'get's in the way'. For allowing me to play this game with you because it has brought me pleasure and happiness in a world where it is hard to see hope. I wish you good luck and may you find what you are looking for." I stare at tantei- kun as he pauses. He continues to speak. "This heist has been fun and it's getting pretty late. I believe the officers will be here in four minutes so right now is a good time to get away." Tantei- kun walks calmly to the door. He turns around eyes shadow by the glasses that reflect the moonlight. "Goodbye Kid!" he waves to me. Seeing him reach the door I rush to him and slam myself to the door closing his exit.

"What do you mean when you said 'goodbye'?" I demand.

"Of course you would understand what that goodbye means."Tantei- kun mutters picking his head from looking down and looks up to me and replies "It means goodbye Kid. This may be the last time I see you. And no I'm not going to do anything more stupid that normal to get myself killed but I may return back to my old life because I'm pretty sure you know that I'm not blood related to the Mouris. Hopefully I may get back what was unrightfully stolen from me." Hearing multiple footsteps on the other side of the door tantei- kun replies with eyes full of deep sadness that no child should know. I ask him the question that ponders me from the first time meeting him on the roof of the hotel so long ago "What are you?" He looks at me and answers back "Do you not remember from the night so long ago? A detective. Ja ne Kid!" When I was about to stop him for giving me an round about answer, the door opens with tasks force gushing out pushing me away and allowing that little sneaky detective to leave as I escape the police on my hang glider.

Conan pov

Leaving the heist building I run to Ran to tell her that I wish to stay at Agasa house for tonight not wanting Kid to follow me back to the detective agency. Ran agrees stating that I better go to sleep when I get there. I internally scoff. '_what does she take me to be 8? Ok so maybe I am physically 8 but still...'_

Calling Agasa I inform him of the situation and ride with him back to his house.

Conan enters the house to see Haibara leaning against the kitchen counter.

"So, Kudo-kun how was your date with Kaito Kid?" she inquires.

"Oh shut it Haibara. You know I only thank him and said goodbye."

"Sheesh, no need to get so offensive." Haibara retorts. Conan opens his mouth to speak when he hears the sound of footsteps on the second floor knowing that Dr. Agasa is in the living room. Conan quickly grabs Haibara and duck behind the counter whispering," Haibara someone is on the second floor."

Haibara pushing Conan away, gets up from the counter. "Haibara! Get down!" Conan urgently whispers.

Haibara mouth twitches and she says, "Did I forget to mention that-"

"SHIN-CHAN!" Yukiko Kudo hugs Shinichi from behind, scaring the living day lights out of him from her sudden appearance.

"-your mother back in Tokyo." Haibara finishes.

"MOM! I need to breathe!"

"Sorry but I missed you so much! _Ohh_ I can tell that you actually followed the training plan. My little boy is becoming a man again!" Yukiko squeals.

"MOM!" Shinichi yell with his face beet red. Yukiko lets go of Shinichi reluctantly and a thought pops in Shinichi's head.

"Mom why are you here?" He asks.

"Ahem" Haibara gains the attention of the Kudos "Your mother was here all yesterday. As to her purpose of being here I have completed the pill four days ago. Your mother is here for support and to help out with the side effects."

"Wait so you had it for four days!" Conan exclaims.

"I had to get the preparation done and gain some materials needed to keep you alive for the operation. The pill will may perform its job but as I said before there is a high risk of you dying which you will ignore but your parents won't."

"Yes Shin- chan," Yukiko bends down to eye level with her son "your father and I support your decision if you chose to follow through with the plan, but if anything happens I want to be there with you.

"T-thank mom."

"If anything I have many back up plans but this plan is gambling on your luck."Haibara declares.

"Haibara you and I know that my luck suck."

"Here "Haibara hands him the pill. "Don't worry if it works then you will no longer see Ran's sad face anymore."

"This is the solution?" Shinichi whispers.

"Yes, now if you are going to take it now then I need to make you unconscious because it will be painful, long and I do not need your body to be jerking and screaming."

"So I shouldn't the pain when I wake up?"

"That is correct and I need you to focus your mind, when I inject the serum, on your memories you had after you became Conan because there might be a chance of mental rejection of your memories and I'm pretty sure you would like to keep your memories you have on the black organization. So will you take it regardless of not knowing what it will do?"

"Yeah, I trust you Haibara and I'm tired of living a lie all the time. Also if my mother is okay with it then I should be fine with it to."

"Shin- chan know that I will be waiting for you when you wake up okay?" Yukiko coos to Shinichi while hugging him.

"Alright mom."Shinichi replies back as the trio head down to the basement where the transformation will occur. Shinichi sits on the metal bed and takes the pill followed with the injection of the serum."

"See you soon hopefully. " Shinichi replies as he quickly blacks out.

'_Oh gosh, I feel so hot… Argh my body it hurts….I guess the serum didn't work because it's so painful…Oh no it's too hot… my heart it hurt!…Ahh! The pain it's more intense than any antidote I ever took! Don't tell me I'm dying! I guess I won't return Ran I'm so sorry. AHH! My whole body…Please someone make the pain stop! __**please**__ anyone make it stop! __**please**__**, please**__** make the pain stop…**__'_

X time passes~

I groggily open my eyes the pain still tingling in my body. I freeze at the sight before me. There in front of me is the face of Shinichi Kudo lying next to me.

So I finally inform you what Haibara's new pill does. Next chapter will take a longer to appear due to containing a lot of info. However, don't fret I have already started writing it. Please review! Makes me sad to see only average of two reviews for chapters. If you review you may gain a prize!


End file.
